


First and Last

by DaturaMoon



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Dean and Porsha have a history. After being pushed away from Dean's heart multiple times, she finds herself developing romantic feelings for Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supernatural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065947
Kudos: 3





	1. Dean's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini fic, I LOVE Dean but in this he's no the best boyfriend. Lots of moving through loss and grief in this one.

Being Dean's girl wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

Porsha didn't want to fall for him. She fought it for a long time. Dean was a Casanova from the very beginning, and that was not the kind of guy she wanted to be with for longer than a night.  
Still, Porsha’s heart betrayed her. One night, many years ago, their occasional hookups turned into more.

Soon, she was hunting with the boys and the team of two became three. Being with Dean was exciting; it made her feel alive...but sometimes it was lonely. Very lonely. 

The Love story of Porsha and Dean Winchester was a rollercoaster. The on and off again affair taking them through the highest highs, and the lowest lows.

It went through many incarnations over the years; friends with benefits, just friends, committed, open...they tried it all.

For the first time in years, things were going smoothly. They were happy and Porsha knew where they stood; that itself was rare.

Then everything fell to pieces. It was one thing after another; Lucifer, Sam's demon blood and eventual breakdown, dying and coming back to life. During the course of this Dean grew distant, cold, absent.

The fights grew frequent and intense. Often ending in Deans harsh words;

We should do this anymore

This was a bad idea

You should just go

Or, if Dean was drunk the line was;

You’re better off without me anyway

Loving Dean Winchester meant bandaging her heart again and again. How many wounds would it take to finally move on? To leave that love in the past?


	2. After Loss

The last bit of fight Porsha had left, was sucked away when her parents passed. When she lost them, part of her died too. 

When she needed Dean the most he was absent. He had to save the world, they all did, but still - she needed him. Maybe Dean just didn’t know how to be there for her aside from getting her a drink and sitting with her. 

At first, she just dealt with it. Then it became unbearable. Porsha couldn’t forgive him. In the darkest night, Sam was her Knight, stepping up in ways she only wished Dean could. Sam saved Porsha from falling apart. When confronted, Dean shut down, initiating another breakup, one she didn’t bother to argue with him about. 

…

Not more than a month later the Leviathans came, eventually they won but lost Dean in the process. The traumatic event leading to 12 dim, dark months. 12 months with mourning loss on top of loss. 12 months that brought Sam and Porsha even closer. 

Over that difficult year, they mourned Dean and missed him terribly. But toward the end something started to happen, something shifted. That old familiar feeling of a smile, a laugh; those lighthearted moments. 

Porsha and Sam were always good friends, in some ways he was her best friend while Dean had her heart. As that turbulent year drew to a close she found herself feeling things she hadn’t felt in a long time. The hidden desires burning within her started to come to the surface, becoming even more impossible to ignore. 

What she didn’t know was Sam felt the same way, in fact, he came to his realization long before she did. He was always attracted to Porsha but she was Dean’s girl, it was a line he would never cross. A desire he hid away somewhere deep under lock and key. 

Then, one cold day in the cabin as they sat by the fire it happened. The two sharing a gentle kiss, it was soft, nervous, sweet. Sam was unsure if he offended her or moved too fast. Porsha was torn about her feelings and her longing to be closer to him. 

They talked calmly that night, openly about their feelings. And by the end of it, each feeling a little more confident and sure. The second kiss was bolder, more intimate than the first.


	3. After Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About: A month after their first kiss, Dean returns from Purgatory taking them by surprise.

One Month Later 

Dean brings the beer to his lips, watching Sam and Porsha closely. The whole night it was hard to ignore the obvious. There were questions, tears - they missed him, they were glad he was back. But they also had a secret. 

He could see it in the way they talked, the way they looked at eachother, the way they’d sit close then move apart under Dean’s gaze. Porsha was also distant, that look in her eyes, the one he grew used to was now reserved for Sam. 

The more they played it off, the more upset Dean got. Like a fire raging inside of him, ready to escape. His leg is bouncing now, he doesn’t even enjoy the beer on his tongue.   
Clearing his throat, he rested the beer on his thigh, "So, What? You two a thing now?" Dean asked aggressively. 

Porsha’s lips form a small O, she glances at Sam then back at Dean, "What? No... we're close but not together." 

Her eyes shift back to Sam. Dean notices something weird in Sam's eyes, a flicker of disappointment at the statement. 

"...Hmmm." Dean sits back, finishing the rest of his beer as he stares at them. 

Porsha avoids both their gazes while fiddling with the ends of her hair. Sam, the puppy dog he is, flashes a smile at Dean and every so often steals a glimpse of her with he thinks no one is looking.

Then it dawned on him. Dean understood. 

Sam wanted them to be together, but for one reason or another they weren’t, despite whatever had gone down in his absence. 

Sam’s attraction to Porsha wasn’t news to Dean. He picked up on it long ago, and some nights, he’d wonder if she was better off with Sam than him. At the same time, Dean didn’t want to give her up, she was his girl. Even if someone else was better suited for her. 

Unable to shake his anger, Dean makes another comment, "I gotta say, that's a surprise because you look together." He emphasizes the last word. 

Porsha puts her drink down and stands abruptly, frustration in her expression. With a raised voice she focuses on Dean. 

"Well we're not. So drop it. Besides , what business is my love life? You dumped me, remember?." 

Porsha storms out, the venom of her words stinging his skin. Sam is sitting upright, concern in his eyes. As the heavy cabin door slams behind her, Dean stands to get another beer.   
"That's one shitty welcome me back. What the hell is with her?" He motions toward the door.

"You, Dean." Sam replies. 

Dean slams the beer down on the counter with a clank, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"Put yourself in her shoes. You broke her heart. You got blasted off to purgatory and before that she lost her dad. That's a lot, Dean, in two years. Before Porsha could even process one thing another happened.” 

Dean licks his lips, looking in the direction of the door, “Good for you right? You just rode up in your white horse -” 

Sam cuts him off, “She mourned you, Dean! We both did! We didn’t just -” Sam hesitates. 

“Didn’t just what! Sam?” Dean takes a step toward him. 

Sam shakes his head, lowering his gaze, “we searched for you Dean. Everywhere. We worked endlessly for 10 months. We turned over every stone and…” 

“And, what?” Dean barks. 

“We got tired, Dean,” He looks up at him, “we had to rest, just a little. It didn’t mean we forgot about you.” 

“Then you moved in on her?” 

Sam stands with a sigh and heads toward the door. He looks back at Dean, “I was here for her. I'll always be here for her. That doesnt mean we forgot you." Sam opens the door and steps outside.


End file.
